The process of wood torrefaction or thermo-transformation removes a major portion of the internal moisture of wood, rendering the torrefied wood resistant to bio-degradation, insect damage, and rotting. Torrefied wood will not shrink, swell or warp with changing weather and moisture conditions. Accordingly, torrefied wood is a durable material and is hence well suited for outdoor applications, among numerous possible uses.
Moreover, as no chemicals are used in the torrefaction of wood, the wood keeps a natural appearance. In torrefying wood, the wood is subjected to high temperatures in an oven. However, one of the issues is the non-uniform coloring of the wood due to the torrefying process. Because of some variations in conditions in the torrefying oven, some planks may come out with different colors than other planks. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a thermo-transformation apparatus, system and/or method that perform generally uniform torrefying conditions.